


Administration

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: No one respects the administration. Jarvis mentors Pavel.





	Administration

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 3, 2013 as “Drabble Request #7 - Jarvis Mentoring Pavel” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on May 28, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“No one respects administration,” Jarvis said.

Pavel yawned into his hand as he walked along with the newest group of Administration Programs. He’d passed his sufficiency courses with flying colors, and was already in line for first choice among the higher ups.

He didn’t need  _mentoring_ from a stuck up fool.

The group stopped at the nearest window over looking the stadium. Jarvis peered down at them through his stupid clear helm. Pavel fought off another yawn. Jarvis said, “Everyone loves the Arena. The security programs showing off. Everyone knows who  _Tron_ is. He’s almost as infamous as our User. But no one knows who  _I_ am.”

Pavel rolled his eyes at the draw out sentence, the paper-pusher overemphasizing his own importance. He was mentoring new recruits. He was nothing–

“Except Tron,” Jarvis said, halting Pavel’s thoughts. “And CLU, and even our User Kevin Flynn.”

Jarvis turned on his heel, back to the Arena. His eyes locked with Pavel’s, and there was a satisfaction in his words that Pavel craved.

“The  _people_ never know who we are. We aren’t famous. We’re the administration. But  _we're_ the ones who walk side by side with power. The people they worship know  _our_ names,” Jarvis said. He straightened. “Know that, and remember it. It doesn’t matter what the programs out there think, or feel. All that matters in the end is that  _you’re_ the one standing so close to these titans that you can feel their power and authority radiating from their circuits!

"Stay close to power, and do your job,” Jarvis said, releasing Pavel from his gaze. “Do that, and you’ll be set for the entire life of your running time.”

Pavel stood in place as the group moved forward. He straightened the tail of his secretary jacket and felt the twitch of a grin on his face. Jarvis was a simpering fool and a suck up, but– _Stay close to power–_ he gave good advice.

Maybe there was something to this mentoring thing after all.


End file.
